1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rotatable supports in general, and in particular to a cake stand having a rotatable novelty component.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,437; 5,024,168; 5,479,867; and 5,572,936, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse support devices having a rotatable component.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and unique way to design a cake stand having an orbiting novelty component that circles the base of the cake support stand.
As most parents and pet owners are aware, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to find a new and unique way to present a cake or other celebratory confectionery foodstuff on special anniversaries such as birthdays or the like.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved cake stand having a rotatable novelty component disposed in an orbiting relationship to the base of the cake stand, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.